The exemplary embodiments generally relate to xerographic marking devices, and specifically relate to controls and media handling for interrupt jobs.
Productivity is lost when running a small print job as an interrupt job in the middle of a large job on a digital production press. This is due to the need to have the currently printing job be terminated prior to being able to resubmit that job from the point the machine left off. For example, suppose the digital production press is performing a printing job that is composed of 100 books, each book consisting of 200 sheets, for a total of 20,000 sheets to print. Such a printing job takes a long time to complete. Often, it is desirable to submit a small proof job related to a future printing job, while the large printing job is still running. Once the proof job is printed, editing can be continued on the future job that will later be printed in large quantities. Another example is printing mass mailings, where one large job may be printing, but it is desired to interrupt the large job for small proof jobs without holding up the large job for too long. For printing jobs such as books or mass mailings, even small delays may result in lost profits or lost opportunities. In the fast-paced business world, sometimes it is necessary to interrupt even medium or small jobs with an interrupt job and it can be frustrating if there are any delays while waiting for the interrupt job to be processed.